1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for coupling two electrical connector housing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is more particularly concerned with connector housings, such as computer connector housings, for example, having a female member with male tongues upstanding from the bottom and a male member having female members adapted to receive the tongues. In computers there is usually a large number of connections and the tongues are always somewhat fragile. The insertion of the members must therefore be carried out in a constant direction with only low insertion forces.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device which meets these requirements.